TzHaar City
The TzHaar City is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is home to the TzHaar, a golem-like humanoid race. This is where the TzHaar Fight Pit and TzHaar Fight Cave minigames can be played, as well as the only city that uses the Tokkul currency. The TokTz-Ket-Dill quest also features heavily in TzHaar city. Transportation How to get to the city: : Inhabitants The TzHaar City features several different native inhabitants of the volcano, known as the TzHaar: : None of the attackable TzHaar are aggressive. Be warned, the TzHaar-Mej and TzHaar-Hur may call for help from other TzHaar when attacked. It is dangerous to attack those two, as the entire city is a multicombat area. All of the attackable TzHaar drop Tokkul, but sometimes they will drop various items that can be obtained from the weapons shop. There are several dead-ends guarded by non-attackable TzHaar-Kets. When asked why players cannot pass, they are told that it is because the TzHaar citizens do not trust them enough to permit them further into the city yet. This may mean that these areas will become accessible in future updates, just as Dorgesh-Kaan (the city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblins) was made accessible when the Dorgeshuun council decided that they trusted outsiders enough. With the release of TokTz-Ket-Dill quest, players were able to access some certain areas of the city, such as the library and the mines. The TzHaar language and numbering system was also introduced to players through this quest. Places of Interest The following places exist within the TzHaar City: * Bank - speak to TzHaar-Ket-Zuh * Lava forge - furnace; for smelting ores and crafting gold and silver items. * A gold & silver mine - three of each ore. There is a safe ranging spot of the monsters around these rocks. * Ore & gem shop - run by TzHaar-Hur-Lek, this is the only place where players can buy an Onyx gem for 300,000 Tokkul, or at the discounted price of 258,000 Tokkul for players wearing Karamja gloves 1 or higher, which can be earned from the Karamja Diary. * Weapons shop - run by TzHaar-Hur-Tel, a wide range of unique weaponry made from obsidian is stocked here. There is a safe spot around here too. * Runes shop - run by TzHaar-Mej-Roh * Sulphur vents - scattered all over the city; can be used as ranges to cook food on. * Fairy ring * TzHaar Fight Pits - a safe minigame where players fight against each other in a free-for-all arena. * TzHaar Fight Caves - a safe combat minigame where players fight waves upon waves of monsters, up until the legendary level 702 TzTok-Jad. * TzHaar mine - 8 coal, 3 mithril, 2 adamant rocks. * TzHaar Spawn Pools - They are mentioned but not accessible Note: The shops will not accept coins as currency; only Tokkul. If players sell any items to the shops, they will also receive Tokkul in return, instead of coins. .]] Quests * TokTz-Ket-Dill Music Unlocked * In the Pits - The main area of TzHaar City * Fire and Brimstone - In the TzHaar Fight Pit minigame * TzHaar! - In the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame Trivia *A rough translation of the TzHaar language was provided in Postbag from the Hedge, letters 12 and 14. Later, when the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest was released, a more comprehensive guide to the TzHaar language and numbering system was made available. * Near the exit to the Tzhaar city, there is a red egg sitting in the lava. When examined, it says "An egg incubated in the lava". There are also many eggs in the back, closed-off area of the city. * The monster named TzTok-Jad was the largest and strongest monster in the game, level 702, until the introduction of the Corporeal Beast. You can roughly translate his name to: Obsidian elemental. Category:TzHaar Category:Cities Category:Karamja